convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Frost
Emma Frost is a character from Marvel Comics, specifically appearing as a part of the X-Men. She made her debut in ''The Reapers' Game''. Canon Emma Grace Frost (also previously known as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club) is a mutant telepath, affiliated with the X-Men, though previously was one of their most bitter enemies. She is known for her telepathic abilities, a diamond skin form, her love of teaching and mentoring younger mutants, and her snarky personality. Pre-Convergence Emma's suicide during the comics led her to the Reapers' Game, to which her entry fee was her secondary diamond form mutation. As all invitees to The Reapers' Game were de-powered, it turned out to be a bargain for Emma in the short term. It is unknown when exactly from her timeline she was taken from, but it is implied to be sometime during Joss Whedon's run of Astonishing X-Men. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Emma found a partner early on in Ashabel, with whom they seemed to share a lot in common. From both being down on their luck in love, being of a relatively older age than most others present in the Reapers' Game, and a shared desire to survive and succeed. They even went into a sauna together at the Trading Post, during the coldest time of the game. As the two progressed in the game, Emma lost track of Ashabel in the city. At the supermarket in Shibuya, she came upon Teresa Agnes, who became her partner, as Teresa herself had lost her partner due to murder. They progressed until Teresa found the traitor Ryu Keiko, and she pursued the Traitor and fought until both perished. Though voted for by a few near the end of the game, Emma was the only Traitor left undiscovered, and she revealed her role herself as she fought alongside John White. Epilogue The Reapers' Game After being defeated by the Survivors in the climax of the Murder Game, Emma is confronted by the presence in her mind, Cassandra Nova, who instructs her to take over the mind of one of the Reapers using her power. Her full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Ashabel - A character from the cancelled game Dawngate who debuted in ''The Reapers' Game''. Emma's first partner in the Reapers' Game. The two would work together, sometimes as a lone pair, sometimes in cooperation with another pair. As the two had many things in common, it was a productive partnership. * Teresa Agnes - A major character from The Maze Runner who also debuted in The Reapers' Game. Emma and Teresa first met in a supermarket in the city of Shibuya, just after Teresa and Emma had both lost their partners. They established a partnership for a short time, until Teresa fought Ryu Keiko to both their deaths. * Thanos - Another character from Marvel Comics who made his debut in The Reapers' Game. Shortly after Teresa died, Emma established an ironic partnership with Thanos, the arch-villain to the rival Avengers. Almost immediately, Thanos left Emma to pursue his own interests without her, resulting in Emma vowing revenge. The revenge came in the form of informing all fellow players that Thanos and Claptrap had a romantic relationship with each other. Trivia * Despite initially being a villain to the X-Men, she had once even served as a leader to the team in the absence of Professor X on one occasion in the comics. Category:Characters Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Traitors Category:Marvel characters